El Juego de las escondidas
by Mirage-chan
Summary: En la madrugada del 31 de octubre las cuatro realizan aquel ritual con un peluche, a toda costa intentarán mantenerse con vida y terminar el juego. OS (Aoi, Akane, Midori y Yuka)


_**Hola y Feliz Halloween, esperaba impaciente desde hace 7 meses subir este OS, no soy buena narrando quizás en algún momento pueda que la modifique un poco.**_

_**En esta historia nuestras protagonistas tienen 27 y 33. El juego de las escondidas a solas, pero en esta ocasión en grupo aclaro que solo una de ellas será la que iniciará el ritual, (aquí inventándome y rompiendo reglas xd)**_

* * *

**El juego de las ****escondidas**

* * *

Era un día antes de Halloween, cuatro chicas quedaron para hacer un ritual en la casa de Akane, todas tendrían que cooperar para llevarlo a cabo. Midori esa tarde iba conversando por la calle con su amiga con el móvil.

\- Esta noche lo llevo a tu casa, lo escogí con un buen tamaño.

\- Eso y si sale bien el ritual, me emociona, la casa es amplia y le pedí a Takuto quedarse en casa de Kirino y que cuide a nuestra hija, no quiero exponer a mi familia.

\- Ya, llamaré a la cobarde, nos vemos al rato. - Midori colgó y marcó al móvil de Yuka. - Hola ¿Vienes siempre?

\- Si, de todas maneras, las tengo que cuidar.

\- Eso por que eres la mayor- rio Midori ya que le iba a tocar cuidarlas y para eso no era muy buena.

Akane estaba en casa arreglando todo para la noche del 31 de octubre, Shindou estaba demasiado aterrado por lo que pudiera pasar, su esposa lo calmaba- Solo es un juego, no pasará nada, además queremos experimentar si es real o no.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza, ustedes parecen unas brujas haciendo rituales ¡y en nuestra casa! - Shindou ya estaba casi listo para irse de casa, recordando una mala experiencia hace años lo hacía sentir que acabaría mal todo eso.

\- Todo irá de maravilla, estaremos las cuatro, no nos hará nada.

Shindo salió de casa con su pequeña de nueve meses y su gata para irse a casa de su amigo. Akane los besó antes de que partieran.

Midori fue la primera en llegar para mostrar el muñeco, las dos reían por quien sería la que le tocaría iniciar el ritual y estaban apostando por Yuka o Aoi.

\- Si no sale bueno hicimos nuestro esfuerzo- dijo Akane mientras veía aquel oso de peluche.

Al rato llegó Aoi, que pronto se unió a la charla, Akane fue a buscar comida y bebidas a la cocina, se hacía de noche y Yuka se apareció, la hicieron pasar para ver películas acompañada de bocadillos.

En lo que las otras comían, Akane tomó un cuchillo chico y abrió al muñeco para sacarle el relleno, Aoi pasó el corta uñas para que cortaran cada una un par de uñas, Akane fue la última, tomó el arroz para rellenarlo e introdujo todas las uñas dentro.

Aoi tomó al muñeco y con hilo rojo y aguja lo cerró, luego con lo que restó del hilo ató el muñeco.

\- ¿Seguro que funcionará? - Preguntó Yuka mientras temblaba.

\- Muy seguras- dijo Midori- pero si no ya sabemos que no lo hicimos bien.

Todas se prepararon para dormir hasta las dos y media de la mañana, mientras se cambiaban para dormir, Yuka se había puesto unas calcetas. – Las traje para no hacer ruido al dar pasos.

\- Es mejor andar descalza. – dijo Aoi mientras pensaba algunas cosas al respecto.

Akane las llevó a recorrer toda la casa antes de dormir, todas tenían un pequeño temor y más cuando volvieron a la habitación junto al muñeco, pusieron la alarma y se acostaron en la cama matrimonial de Akane.

La alarma sonó a la hora exacta todas con pesar se levantaron, fueron al baño de abajo, Akane tenía al dichoso muñeco en la mano mientras Yuka iba a la cocina por una taza de sal y vasos desechables, ella se encargó de llenar un recipiente con agua y vertió la sal, cada una tomó un vaso y tomaron un poco del agua del recipiente.

Aoi puso en sus manos unas pajillas, la más corta sería la que comenzaría el ritual. Midori fue la primera, estaba tensa, al sacarla corrió con suerte sonrió porque no le tocaba, Yuka fue la segunda, estaba temblando, pero se le pasó porque a ella tampoco le tocaba, quedaron Aoi y Akane, las dos lo hicieron a la vez y miraron el resultado.

\- ¡Si! - gritó Aoi asustando a sus dos compañeras, Akane miró su pajilla con terror, todo estaba listo y dieron las tres de la madrugada.

Akane tomó al muñeco y le puso nombre- Pinky, es mi turno- ella pronunció esa frase tres veces, y tiró al muñeco en el recipiente, en compañía salió del baño y de inmediato prendió la tele de la sala, dejándola en un canal sin señal con el control cerca, las pocas luces las apagaron, tras haber pasado un tiempo volvió al baño y ahí seguía el muñeco, lo tomó. - Te encontré Pinky. – Le enterró el cuchillo y lo dejó de vuelta en el agua. – Pinky es tu turno- Dijo tres veces. – Bien chicas ahora solo hay que permanecer juntas.- Akane volteó y ellas ya habían desaparecido. – Que buenas amigas.

Akane apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y fue a esconderse iba apresurada subiendo las escaleras, entró en su habitación para ocultarse en el ropero que tenía, al abrirlo se encontró con Midori.

\- Ah no, búscate tu lugar. - dijo Midori muy bajito.

\- Solo será un momento. - Akane entró y cerró.

Las otras habían buscado un lugar, en la planta baja en la habitación donde se encontraba el piano, las dos se encontraban tras un elegante sofá, con sus sentidos en alerta, no sabían que debían hacer además de esconderse y esperar.

\- Dentro de un rato nos moveremos de sitio y nos dividiremos- dijo Aoi mientras miraba en busca de algo.

\- No quiero quedarme sola. - Lloriqueó Yuka.

El tiempo pasó y Akane junto a Midori se estaban asfixiando en aquel lugar, como no ocurría nada asumieron que el ritual había fracasado, la chica abrió el armario haciendo resonar un pequeño rechinido en la habitación.

Akane puso sus pies fuera para luego ayudar a su amiga, abajo se encendió la tele haciendo que Aoi y Yuka se alertaran de que algo no iba bien, en la otra habitación se comenzó a escuchar pasos corriendo y moviendo cosas, las de arriba solo voltearon aterradas mirando hacia la puerta.

Midori se quedaría en aquella habitación mientras Akane se asomaba por la puerta, había luz proveniente de la sala, ella fijó su mirada en la pieza de su pequeña hija.

Las de abajo quedaron algo petrificadas, sintiendo como subía las escaleras con pasos pesados, Aoi tragó saliva y se levantó para hacer distracción así que se movió rápido hasta la sala de estar donde estaba la tele.

Akane encontró oportunidad para irse a la pieza de su hija, ya que se volvió a escuchar pasos recorriendo la sala nuevamente, Aoi estaba rogando no ser descubierta, ya que se había escondido tras las cortinas, sintió una respiración cerca.

Así que Yuka empezó a gatear de su sitio, para irse a otro extremo y ocultarse, eso hizo que Aoi dejara de sentir aquel respirar, estaba temblando, sabía perfectamente que buscaba a Akane, pero acabaría primero con sus obstáculos, o sea Midori, Yuka y ella.

En la habitación donde estaba Yuka las teclas del piano comenzaron a sonar, ella se tapó la boca, su respirar era acelerado, tenía que controlarse queriendo pensar que todo era más que una cruel broma.

El clima no estaba ayudando, afuera soplaba el viento y había truenos y relámpagos, rápidamente los pasos fueron arriba y en la habitación principal se empezó a mover muchas cosas, tanto que se acercó al guardarropa donde antes estaban Akane y Midori, se volvía a escuchar la respiración, luego como arañaba la madera, al no encontrar a nadie salió a la siguiente pieza, Midori salió de debajo de la cama para intentar llegar con las otras y esperando no encontrase con los cuerpos de sus amigas.

Akane se encontraba oculta en el armario de su hija, tenía pavor de ser encontrada ya que sentía como la puerta se abría, quería gritar, pero tenía que ganar el juego, una música infantil sonó así que asumió que el musical de la cuna se había activado por aquel muñeco.

En la cocina estaba Yuka y Aoi ocultándose tras las encimeras. - Akane me perdonará, pero sentí tanto miedo que no me aguanté. - dijo Aoi casi llorando en silencio.

Yuka en medio de la oscuridad solo se apartó un poquito, en eso llega Midori corriendo y se las encuentra ellas gritan del miedo.

\- ¡Mierda! Cállense - dijo Midori que luego se ocultó con ellas.

En la habitación de la hija de Akane, aquel muñeco estaba a punto de abrir el armario, pero al escuchar los gritos provenientes de abajo salió con paso apresurado. Ella se limpió las pocas lágrimas que le habían brotado y salió para terminar con todo.

\- Chicas es hora de enfrentarnos, sí o sí. Aunque perdamos la vida en este maldito juego. - propuso Midori.

\- Yo amo mi vida, aún. - Dijo Yuka.

\- Tomen sus vasos y...

Justo se les asomó el peluche y las nombró- Aoi, Midori, Yuka las encontré- ellas gritaron pues no se veía muy feliz, ya que la única fuente de luz era la tele que estaba cerca de la cocina, las estaba amenazando con aquel objeto cortante.

Como pudieron salieron corriendo, siendo perseguidas, con agitación en su respirar, justo Aoi y Midori corrían más adelantadas, Yuka cae ya que se resbaló con la madera pulida de la casa por llevar aquellas medias que le impedía volver a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡No jodas Yuka! - gritó Midori pues ya sabía quien sería la primera en ser apuñalada, no tenía defensa la rubia, además había dejado caer su vaso de agua salada.

\- ¡Yuka, te encontré! - estaba comenzando a levantar el cuchillo.

Ella solo intentaba arrastrarse, pero el pánico que tenía poco la ayudaba así que Aoi y Midori se miraron pues de todas formas la tenían que ayudar.

Aquel peluche lanzó el cuchillo, pero falló y calló clavándose en la madera cerca de las piernas abiertas de la mayor.

Akane se asoma viendo la escena con la luz de su móvil, no sabía que hacer para llegar rápido abajo, dejó aquel aparato pues nunca en su vida había intentado deslizarse por las escaleras así que para todo había una primera vez, mientras Pinky intentaba tomar el cuchillo del piso, ella se tiró deslizándose a toda velocidad gritando, al llegar calló torpemente derramando su agua.

\- Te encontré Akane.

Ella lo miró aterrorizada, pero tenía que terminar- ¡Agua, rápido! - gritó pues no había tiempo Aoi le pasó su vaso y luego le lanzó el contenido y corrió a encender la luz y dijo. - ¡Yo gané! - tres veces.

Una vez que pasó eso, ellas voltearon y vieron el muñeco inmóvil con el cuchillo, Akane aún aterrada como sus amigas pateó al peluche contra la pared mientras cerraba los ojos. Luego tomó el objeto de cocina y miró a sus asustadas amigas. - ¿Están bien?

Ellas solo se echaron a llorar del temor que todo el juego les había dado. Akane solo las miró y volvió a tomar aquel peluche, al rato entre ellas encendieron afuera una fogata y quemaron el muñeco.

Al entrar pudieron ver con más claridad todo el desastre, las cuatro empezaron a ordenar, Akane miró el piso arruinado, ni se diga del ropero que estaba en la habitación- Oh no, mis cosas.

Yuka le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió mostrando su mano lista para restaurar aquellas cosas de madera con sus poderes.

Mientras ordenaban Midori notó un poco de agua por la ventana. – ¿Alguna derramó agua aquí?

Aoi sin dudarlo mucho culpó a otra persona – ¡Yuka me confesó que no se aguantó!

Como Akane y Yuka venían bajando esta última se alarmó por lo que decía- ¡Mentiras!

Las otras dos solo rieron por lo que pasaba. Aoi solo se acercó para susurrarle al oído a la mayor. – Por fa, no me delates hoy por mí mañana por ti.

Yuka no pudo más y se echó la culpa- Discúlpame Akane, el miedo pudo contra mí. - Dijo con la mirada hacia el piso mientras con sus manos apretaba la tela de su pijama de arriba.

\- Aww, no tienes que disculparte, fue difícil, yo estaba aterrada igualmente, los accidentes pasan.

Yuka sonrió y fue por el trapeador. - Bueno Aoi yo no lo haré. – se acerca más. – Es todo tuyo.

\- Ja, ja, idiota. - dijo la peli azul para ir a secar el piso.

Llegó el día siguiente, en la noche todas tuvieron alguna que otra pesadilla, en medio del desayuno llega Shindou a casa con Kimi y Uniko-chan, la gata blanca que tenían.

Él estaba algo preocupado por si algo les había pasado en la noche, Akane lo ayudó a entrar las cosas, le contaría la mas aterradora experiencia que habían pasado.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer nwn**_


End file.
